


Sleep

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Drug Addiction, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some casual fluff between these two sleepy law enforcers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Norman curled up quietly on the bed next to Blake, the older cop languid with a deep sleep and snoring loudly. That sound gave the agent some relief, despite it being an obnoxious noise; it let Jayden know he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t fighting this uphill battle by himself.

Blake was right there. Even in sleep, providing so much more with just his presence than dozens of drug addiction counselors could.

The deep ins and outs of Carter’s deep, slow breathing made the tension from a full day of work slowly bleed out of him, and Norman gradually became relaxed into the covers, snuggling close to the older cop and smiling at the calm expression on his face. When he was like this, so peaceful, Jayden liked to stare at him. Memorize every little detail, every small, unimportant scar on his body. Or the graying and silver hairs in his beard and around his temples. The worry wrinkles and laugh lines.

The agent shifted onto his side to press his face snuggly against Blake’s chest, breathing in the scent of a freshly washed shirt and a well showered cop. Times like these were enjoyable, comforting and left Jayden feeling significantly better. Made him understand that living with the sometimes rash and irritable cop was so much better than living between motels and his addiction.

Carter gave a sleepy grunt, opening his eyes just barely and wrapping an arm around the younger man to keep him close, and Jayden guessed that in the morning, if he mentioned it, Blake wouldn’t even remember doing so. Those blue eyes closed once more, lost to his dreamscape, but he kept the FBI agent held near and dear, all curled up under the covers and warm. Safe.

Norman closed his eyes and tried not to smile too widely, throwing his arms around Blake’s body and tangling up with him just because he could. He wanted to. He liked waking up to the feel of the older cop kissing his skin or gently untangling limbs.

He hardly remembers falling asleep, still nestled between Carter and the blankets.

If they’re lucky, the Sunday morning will be slow, and neither will have to get up early to take a call. They could just lie in bed awhile.

Catch up on some much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again. Yay.  
> I just couldn't get this image out of my head, but I tried. Arent' they adorable all sleepy n' stuff? >:3
> 
> Written really late in the evening, and unedited. Sorry for any mistakes you'll see.


End file.
